Oddest One Out
by SpeaksInRiddles
Summary: Yet Another OC-Insert. A girl who accidentally died BEFORE she could MATURE into someone GREAT, the now-demoted angel who was the cause for this, a boon to be granted and the chaotic world that is Fairy Tail. One should be careful what they wish for, especially if they know they just will get it all.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **I need to clean out my plunny space, so I am. You can expect a lot of first chapters to be published. I'm not to sure when I can start the continuation of these new series, but at the very least posting this will help clear my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Fairy Tail, Emily Knight is mine though... (the individual described, not the ones that happen to share the name, that'd be slavery...)

* * *

><p>Weird, I had thought that if I ever met a representative of the afterlife, it would be a sterner, more intimidating one, and almost definitely not one of the angelic side of the equation, unless it was some kind of Christmas-Carol, with visitations and all that. 'Right your life or else'...<p>

Boy, was I proven wrong, and in the most ridiculous of manners too. I was literally speechless.

"..."

I stared at the being in front of me, momentarily shocked into intelligence.

"You made a clerical error", I repeated dryly, not quite comprehending how one could do so, on THIS scale.

Well, okay, maybe I could. The thing is, the male?female? child in front of me wasn't actually the picture of competence. Cuteness definitely, with those big blue eyes, and that golden hair, innocence too, with the embarrassed stare, fidgettiness and the pure white wings.

All in all, it was someone I would have squealed at and glomped, consequences be damned, had I still been alive. The fact that I wasn't however, and it was all angel kid's fault. Dying really messes with priorities.

Which seeing how I had messed up priorities to begin with, really just set me straight for the moment.

Sanity, I had really, truly hoped you'd never return to me. I really liked the not quite as boring mindset your opposite granted me.

Not that I had been quite insane, just... well...I wasn't very conventional. I do think I had some sociopathic tendencies, with not quite caring about morals and unspoken rules, but I had been irresponsible and spontaneous rather than doing all out bad stuff, or something.

Mind you, I was 14 and born to filthy rich, but absentée parents, and the nanny had been rather senile since before the day I was born. All in all, I'm amazed I was somewhat adjusted to begin with, even if I didn't manage to fit in. Weird things tend to go on in the minds of children that practically had to raise themselves. With help of the internet, since I had become able to read, and the meals prepared by Nuna, who always made enough to feed an entire family, I somehow managed.

Fortunately for me, I actually liked vegetables. Another one of my quirks, and I'm pretty sure someone would have marked me hyperactive, had they cared enough to care, which ensured I was outside enough and got enough exercise.

I mean, I still wasn't pretty, beautiful and feminine like my mother, or handsome like my brother or father, but at least I lived somewhat healthily instead of being a couch potato who thrived on unhealthy snacks. Admittedly, I still had my couch-lounging moments, and I still like snacks, but they happened in, dare I say it, moderation.

But anyway, that no longer really mattered, having passed on and all that. Still, this seemed like something that could never ever happen in anything but fiction, and yeah, exposition much? It was a ridiculous notion of course, but I blame TVTropes for being cynical about such things. And hey, if I had actually been breaking the Fourth Wall, it'd be the fault of my Creator, for using such a ridiculous plot device.

Ooh... shiny...

My trail of though having been broken by that entirely non-suspicious thought, not even thinking for a moment it was an implanted cop out by a being beyond my comprehension, I turned my attention back to angel-kid. Who fidgeted increasingly as I had stared unnervingly at him during the time it took to have these, and a gazillion other thoughts.

Man, even in death I still had my pokerface. BOU-YA.

"So", I eventually broke the silence, accepting this relatively easily, "I take it you're not just here to apologize and inform me of your screw up?", I asked him bluntly, "Do I get any compensation, or options or something? That'd be kind of awesome."

The angel turned an interesting shade of even darker red. Still in embarrassment mostly. I think, he didn't seem to be angry though, or winded, so further embarrassment was my best guess.

Later I would learn it was only in part, as the angel was genuinely angry at my blasé manner of treating my death, but yeah, part of it was embarrassment at the circumstances we met in. He wasn't actually shy or anything, just... well... very, very embarrassed due to the results of his mistakes. Only one part of which, actually involved me.

I think it was a good thing I didn't actually glomp him at the time. I'm pretty sure he'd have killed me for it. Looks can be completely and utterly deceiving, and he had already been pushed near his breaking point, struggling with the fallout of his demotion and all that implied.

I have to admit though, that while the aspect of it that he hated most was just a side affect of it, it made for one hell of a Cruel and Unusual Punishment for one who was as prideful as him.

But still... So cute...

Either way, the choices he gave me where both unexpected and cliché. I could go to my rightful place in purgatory, I could go back to live as if I'd never died, or I could jump universes and reincarnate. Holy crap, fanfiction got it right.

Had I been raised by a loving family, my choice would have been number two. However, as it was, I had nothing to tie me to live. I had no friends. My nanny was to senile to care, and my parents... well... They had two kids because it was proper, but I've only met them what? 6 times in 14 years? My birth, two weddings, and three funerals. Four if my funeral is going to count. I don't know them well enough to actually even want their approval or love.

As it was, the first two choices came down to the same thing for me. Alone, unloved, for God knows how long, and by the resigned, pitying look in Angel-Kids eyes, he too knew it.

"Choice three", I chirped, attempting to sound cheerful, and not at all depressed. Even I know my life sucked, unable to deny such a blatantly obvious fact. I mean, being self-raised and hyperactive might be a genuine part of me, but I sure as hell was trying to compensate for the sad, sad live I've lived too, having everything but my heart's desires. "Do I get to choose myself, or will it be left at random?"

Angel-kid stared at me, his gaze unidentifiable. "Or as random as it can be, with working for the Almighty one", I amended. I shrugged, "It's a somewhat reasonable question though. If the choice is up to me, I'd better start thinking hard. If it isn't, why should I bother?"

"You can choose yourself if you so desire ", he stated.

And with that, my considerations began. I mean, I really can't understand why characters would be able to make this choice immediately in stories. I mean, I may be who and what I am, but even I am smart enough to think about the long term consequences, and things I want.

I mentally made a list:  
>- I want my life to be somewhat exciting<br>- Magic is kind of awesome  
>- No crapsack world. No systematically corrupt government.<br>- I want to be raised in a loving environment  
>- The risk of Death shouldn't be insanely high<p>

This wrote of purely mundane realities, and fandoms like Naruto and Harry Potter were a no-no. I momentarily toyed with ideas like MLP and Girl Genius, but the former was a bit too sweet for my taste, and while I probably wouldn't die all that soon in the latter, there were plenty of Fates worse than death. Which caused me to add another point to the list.

- It shouldn't be high-risk, period.

Dozens of other examples flashed through my mind, but were rejected.

All, until I finally reached 'Fairy Tail'. I almost wanted to discard it, knowing it wasn't all sunshine and roses, that I'd slay beasts, and if I was unlucky be forced to kill others, or be killed on a job, and then there are things like Erza's backstory, Dark Guilds, or Phantom Lord's attack, but still, to one who was alone, the idea of such a guild was rather...

And... and... and... I wouldn't necessarily have to take high-ranked jobs. Would I? There's plenty of less dangerous assignments.

But I was both already convinced and getting ahead of myself.

I turned to angel-kid. "If I were to chose a world in which 1 out of 10 have magic, would those odds be the same for me, or can I choose that too?"

Angel-kid twitched, something which I found uncharacteristic at the time and rolled his eyes, "It depends", he admitted, "Not a lot can be done when magic itself or other entities 'choose' who is worthy. If it's a matter of genetics however, it should be possible.

"So if I were to chose the fictional manga/anime setting Fairy Tail?"

He frowned for a moment, and seemed to be deep in thought. "Still not 100%, as it is not purely genetic, but roughly eight out of ten?"

Meh, good enough for me. If worst came to worst I could start lobbying with people, and see if I can friend them into giving me Edolas-based Holder weaponry...

Wow, that sounded bitchy... So true though...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>You know all those reincarnation-stories you've read that have the people being reborn narrate the intricate details of the birthing process? THANKFULLY I have no memories of this, or the 5 following years for that matter.<p>

That doesn't neccessarily mean I was not aware while it happened, because you know, maybe I was? But some things aren't meant to be remembered, and this was one of them. Thank the Gods.

I was born to a WAAAAY too young mother and my spermdonor was a traveling mage. Mom was an errand runner for a nearby village. She had semi-ran away from home, because she didn't appreciate how strict my grandmother was, but had initially settled nearby, instead of going off to Gods know where.

She tried to be strong while I was pregnant, and eventually born, but she just couldn't handle work and taking care of a newborn at the same time, and had reluctantly gone back to my grandmother's place.

Only to go off again once I was weaned of mothermilk, leaving me there with grandmama.

They probably had talked about it beforehand, because when she came back for my birthday, grandmama merely tutted, instead of tearing into mom, which would have been the characteristic choice to do for her.

Nevertheless, I couldn't help but love my parents. Mom had stayed there during that period. Starting at my seventh birthday not only mom, but dad too, came home, telling tales of exotic places they had gone to, and giving matching gifts.

It seems they had met again and bonded somewhere after my sixth birthday. When my father learned of me, he wanted to take responsibility in some way, and took my mother with him.

Somewhere in my mind I realized they still weren't ideal parents, just shunting me off to grandmama while they went where ever they went, but they came home to me from time to time, and their love for me was clear to see.

Grandmama on the other hand was harder to read. She wasn't all that good at showing emotions. I know she loved me and mom, while being somewhat ambivalent towards dad, an adult who had gotten her daughter pregnant at 14.

She held her tongue, because she saw he was good for mom and me, but she certainly didn't approve of certain actions of his. Mom might have been well-developed for her age, but she had still been a kid when they had their casual sex.

I admit, looking back that there was some squick in it, but looking at the click between them, and the sparks that were still flying years later, I couldn't help but ship it.

But enough about my parents, and more talk about magic! And yes, that latter part will forevermore be practically squealed. I wasn't all that gifted when it came to it, but my motivation and dedication where through the roof.

And hard work really does pay off.

We had to put it into simple words, a green disposition.

I neither confirm nor deny that my first thought upon seeing it might have been a mentally yelled 'MOOOOKUUUUUUUUTOOOOOOOOOON'.

Because basically it was, although it worked with all plants rather than wood alone. It also wasn't very diverse, because my grandmother was never formally taught, and learned everything through experimentation, but the potential was there.

Ofcourse grandmama was not all that pleased when I figured out several ways to use it for combat, initially practically seething at the defilement of her art, but one look at my excited face somewhat calmed that.

I had been practically shouting from the roofs that I wanted to be in a mage guild since I could speak and later climb roofs. Having a way to utilize my magic for combat was practically a requirement for that, and we both knew it.

She still gave me the cold shoulder for a bit, and was stricter on me than was strictly neccessarily for a while.

If she went from seething to highly disturbed over the course of these years... Well, I really couldn't blame her. To her my techniques were something I came up by myself, and some of them were admittedly rather... errrr... gruesome.

Personally I was just to excited to really care. And if I utilized my inner Youko Kurama fangirl... Well... Who is to blame if the voice of reason was drowned out by the squeals?  
>My grandmother was reluctantly supportive, yet rather insistent I got rid of my 'abominations of nature' after every training session.<p>

Pooh... Spoilsport...

Ofcourse she did have a point. It would have been bad if people came across the living deathtraps I lovingly called my babies. She understood, to a point, my reluctance to kill the plants, but not entirely.

The plants we guided were normally an extension of ourselves. To kill them off was to kill off that part of our being. With my babies it was different however. I fed a shitload more magic into them than was strictly neccessarily, in order to facilitate the mutations needed to make the changes I wanted.

Ofcourse she did have a point. It would have been bad if people came across the living deathtraps I lovingly called my babies. She understood, to a point, my reluctance to kill the plants, but not entirely.

The plants we guided were normally an extension of ourselves. To kill them off was to kill off that part of our being. With my babies it was different however. I fed a shitload more magic into them than was strictly neccessarily, in order to facilitate the mutations needed to make the changes I wanted.

Ofcourse this resulted in other side-effects. One of which was the acquisition of mind.

I wasn't just killing a part of myself. I was killing a part of myself I had granted sentience.

There was a reason I called them 'my babies', and the sorrow of killing them nearly parallelled the joy I felt when growing them. I knew that their deaths would facilitate the cycle of life, helping other plants to grow in their stead. But those other plants weren't my precious little darlings.

I nearly cried when I figured how to revert plants to seeds.

No scratch that, I did cry. I finally found a way to keep my babies with me. After 10 years of learning magic, four of which were spend chasing this specific goal...

I had little left I wanted to teach myself before setting out and with one look at my face that night, my grandmama knew it too.

Tomorrow would be the day I'd set out on my journey...

Somehow, my tears wouldn't stop flowing.


End file.
